To Papa in Heaven (A Backstory)
by Outcast-Angel-of-Al-Capone
Summary: Finland is being assaulted by attempts at his assassination. Luckily for Tino, he has Sweden and the other 3 Nordics by his side to defend him. However, it is known that Finland cant be defended forever, one day the attempts will succeed. This day came too soon and Sweden is devastated.


Before I start this story I have to give credit to the original author of this fan-made strip, as it is an exceptional work. It is highly recommended to read it before reading this backstory. post/15528638367  
(excuse me if the link is messed up, it is found on the tumblr page "Just SuFin Things" under the title: "Su-San is sick and in the hospital")

Warning to SuFin fans: This story is a tragedy, some may find it quite saddening to read.

* * *

2 months before the events in the first part of the strip

Ever since Finland started getting better, assassin's were hired by an unknown person to make attempts at murdering him, preferably in the most humiliating way possible. As days went by, the attempts grew more and more frequent putting Tino into a deep paranoia. Sweden and the Nordics couldn't defend him forever from the countless murderers, they knew this, but it seemed to them the attempt that finally succeeded had come much too soon.

It was a cold, autumn night, Tino was walking back to his and Berwald's house after the meeting of nations. It was the first time in weeks that he had enough courage to go unguarded by even Denmark. When he would make it home, Sweden would greet him with a warm embrace and a kiss, as Sweden hadn't gone to the meeting to finish a work of his. The thoughts of this gave Finland a bit of comfort while he walked along the streets of Gamla stan. He was merely 3 blocks away from the path to get to their house when a shifting figure on a nearby rooftop quickly froze Tino in his tracks and made him drop his satchel. Fear flooded his mind that the shifting figure was a sniper and soon he was going to be shot. However, he reminded himself of Sweden at home and abandoned his fear as he gathered his stuff back up.

Little did he know, his assumption was correct, there was a skilled sniper on a rooftop 2 blocks ahead. Finland wasn't going to be able to see Sweden again, that night Tino was going to die.

The sniper lied dormant on the tiled rooftop as he waited to see his target. His mission was to kill Tino, the same as many nights. He shifted as if to leave, but then he had spotted Finland. The moment was perfect, no guardians, he was distracted, he was going to finally, and regretfully, fulfil the mission. 2 shots were loaded into the rifle, one for his heart, one for his head. The sniper steadied, aimed, and *BAM* *BAM* it was all over.

The force behind the bullets made Tino collapse back into the alleyway behind him. He writhed in agony and regret when he came to the realization: They wanted it painful. He was going to slowly bleed out into the frigid air. He had time to call for someone. As he lay, immobilized by pain, Finland screamed as loud as he could for the Nordics, the Allies, anyone to get help. But nobody had came for him, it was too late. He fell back into the small puddle of blood that had formed and as his vision faded he let out one last cry, void of hope, and sang to himself a Finnish lullaby:

Joka ilta kun lamppu sammuu

ja saapuu oikea yö

niin Nukku-Matti nousee

ja ovehen hiljaa lyö

His hand fell of his wound and he closed his eyes, never to wake back up. There he lay, in a semi-frozen puddle of his blood, dead, was Finland, tears still fresh on his now snow white face.

It wasn't until the next day Finland's body was found in the alleyway. Denmark was going to check on Tino and Berwald when, as he was crossing the street, he spotted Finland's satchel spattered with blood from the initial shot. This made him grow worried, but when he got to the satchel, he found Tino in the alley. Immediately, the Dane ran to and bent down to the body of Finland. He put his face in his hands and wept over Tino, cursing that he didn't go with him and wishing he could at least have comforted Tino as the reaper took him away. Anger flooded his mind and he yelled, "WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF SCANDINAVIA!"

The first, and only person he'd tell would be Sweden. And so Denmark picked up Tino's bloodsoaked body and sprinted to Sweden's house.

In only minutes, Denmark was on Berwald's doorstep, cradling Fin's corpse.

"*knock knock knock knock* SVE! SVE! ITS DENMARK, OPEN UP! IT'S TINO! He's-He's.."

"Denmark! What's wrong with him? Is Tino alr-.."

"*sob*"

"NO! The attempts couldn't have succeeded! He has to be- Please Denmark, tell me he's just asleep."

In place of Sweden's normal stoic, quiet expression, was devastation. At any moment he would collapse in tears.

"Im sorry Sve, but I can't. It's too late. *sob*"

"Why couldn't it have been me? He doesn't deserve this! THAT BASTARD!"

Sweden had fallen to his knees into the snow in front of Denmark. He cried uncontrollably, overcome by grief, sadness, anger, into his hands. He soon got back up, tears still running down his face. He took Fin's body back from Denmark to give him one last hug and whispers to it, "Im so sorry, my love, Tino. I have failed you, even in death, will you forgive an old viking like me?"

After Finland's funeral service, Berwald fell into deep depression. He soon stopped leaving his house unless necessary and ate very little. Through the night, you could hear his heartbreaking weeping. One of his final memories of their relationship was their adoptive daughter, Adela, who was currently pregnant with a little girl. She visited Sweden everyday to make sure he wasn't sick, but she was growing worried of his condition. He had grown scrawny and fragile, both emotionally and physically. The depression had slowly taken over Berwald's life until the sadness pushed to attempt to commit suicide.

Adela caught him in the attempt. Sweden was going to stab himself through the heart and slowly bleed to death so he could once again join Tino's side. Adela rushed to Berwald and ripped the knife out of Sweden's hand and threw it into the snow outside. She then hugged the Swede and cried into his chest (He was much taller than her).

"Why would you ever even think about doing this?"

"You do not understand the pain I endure, not even being able to comfort him as he died. I promised Tino that I would never leave his side, and I have failed him. I have no longer a purpose to live. I no longer relinquish any hope."

"That's not true Sve! Please, live for me, for the other nations! Oh my gods, you're bleeding! I'll take you to the hospital!"

"I cannot promise you."

* * *

After Sweden got discharged from the hospital, his depression returned. It had once again taken over his life and pushed him to make a second attempt to commit suicide. This time he had succeeded. Berwald's body was found by the Allied powers after getting worried about his condition. He had hung himself in his and Tino's room, tear's were still fresh on his face. His glasses were cracked and underneath his corpse was a shattered portrait of him and Tino long before any of this. On it was scrawled in Swedish "Forgive me, for I have failed. My old viking heart lay shattered longing to be back by your side, locked in never ending love. I am now finally free."


End file.
